1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an alkenylsilyl group-containing polymer compound which is useful as a variety of functional materials including a resist material.
2. Description of Prior Art
Known is process in which a styrene compound containing an alkenylsilyl group is polymerized in a hydrocarbon solvent such as benzene and toluene or a polar solvent such as tetrahydrofuran and dioxane by using an organic metallic compound such as n-butyl lithium and cumyl potassium as an initiator (see K. Matsumura et al., POLYMER PREPRINTS JAPAN, 33[2], 153(1984)).
In general, it is required for polymer materials used in resist materials or the like to be highly monodispersed in molecular weight distribution. However, according to the polymerization process mentioned above, not only the vinyl group in a styrene moiety but also the vinyl group contained in an alkenylsilyl group may participate in the polymerization reaction, whereby a resulting polymer may be of low monodispersion, disadvantageously. It is also disadvantageous that there are required complicated steps for fractionation and the like in order to separate from the polymerized product thus obtained a monodisperse alkenylsilyl group-containing polymer compound in which only the vinyl group in the styrene moiety has been predominantly polymerized.